A New Journey! A Pokémon Adventure!
by The Pun Loving Skeleton
Summary: A young, 11 year boy named Domon will set out on a journey with his best friend Cipor, trying to surpass the Pokémon trainer Red and conquer every Pokémon league there is! *NOTE: This is using the anime, Manga, and Games. I own nothing unless I say I do. Also this is set a years and years past Red becoming Champion of Kanto. (Please Fav, Review, and Follow!)


Howdy friends! Anywho… I do not Pokemon in any way/shape/form; nor do I own music that I would put in as battle music, I will try to credit all that I use and if I don't I will instantly do it as soon as I find out.

Talking:

"Normal Talking"

 _"Telepathic Talking"_

'Thoughts to Self'

"Pokedex"

 **'Gesture Talking'**

 ***Music That Would Play***

Note: I am going to assume that Riolu can talk telepathically, just like Lucario in one of the movies. Also this set years and years after Red became Champion.

* * *

 _It's a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing their marvelous songs; flowers are smelling lovely, the morning dew still on them… Kids are running, playing with their pokemon… And it's a warm January day, the birthday of a young man, turning 11 today, a young man that will start his very own pokemon journey in the Kanto Region!_

* * *

Domon, still sleeping in his bed, was snoring loudly beside his Riolu. He has been best friends with Riolu since he Riolu first saw Riolu at 2 years old when an egg a stranger gave to my mom before Domon was born, and finally it hatched . Domon nicknamed it Cipor, and Cipor is his best friend till the end.

"DOOOOOOOOOMOON! If you don't lazy butt down here with Cipor then I'll beat both your butts so bad you'll be begging to see Arceus!" Domon's mom screeched. Awoken by the screaming, Cipor and Domon wake up and scramble down stairs.

 _"Hol-holy crap, your mother's scary! I've forgotten how (*1)horribilis she is! Anyway, happy Bday dude!"_ , Cipor says to Domon. "Hiya mom!" Domon says quickly grabbing his plate eggs and bacon and Cipor did the same. "There you two are! I hope your ready!... Ohhh… My baby boy is going out! Please don't go!" Domon mother said crying and grabbed Domon. "H-hey, mom, it's fine. I'll be ok, I'll have Cipor and other pokemon!"

 _"Huh, other pokemon!?"_ , Cipor shouted. Domon jumped slightly, knowing that Cipor didn't like other Pokemon around him. _"Dude, you get over not liking other pokemon around me. I can't just go with just you. Soon I'll run into a fire/flying type and it's gonna be bad."_ , Domon says back to him.

Cipor cuts the connection with a grunt and begins eating. Domon sighs and prys him mom off him so he can eat. " *sniffles* W-well, you're 11 and I can't keep you here forever… Here, your father gave this before he left… He'll be back…", she says going into a kitchen drawer and digging in it for a moment before pulling something purple and running into the coat closet and grabbing a cap. The first item looked like a light purple scale that a has white tip and the other was a * plaid flat cap that looked pretty worn. "These were your fathers, he left them for you.", his mother said sniffling slightly. "This is a… Evolite? Wow, this is rare in the Kanto region. It raises the pokemon's Sp.D. and Def. by 50% when held, right?", Domon mutters in awe. His mother nods happily, knowing he's studied.

"Alright," He starts and puts his flat cap on, handing Cipor the eviolite, which he puts away, "I'm ready! Time to see Professor Oak!". His mother is happy her son is happy, but is a little worried. "Becareful! Don't forget to get your town map from the neighbors! And don't lose your phone!", she calls out. He waves and runs to Oaks lab. 'Hunny, if you could see our boy now… Please be easy on him…', she thinks to herself hopefully.

* * *

Domon opens the door and sees Professor Oak, in his electric wheelchair. A couple years ago he tripped when he saw a mew and went after it and his hip landed on a rock, breaking it. He hasn't been able to walk ever since, but that doesn't keep him from going out into the field and continue studying. The pokemon legend Red was said to have started here and has inspired all, and so has Blue. Domon has dreamed to catch up with him, dreamed to surpass them. "Mr. Oak! I'm here, I'm here!" Domon yells childishly running toward him.

"Goodness, are you 28 already!? Maybe a little too old to start your adventure my boy!" Oak joked, cracking a smile seeing the boy fume. "I'm not 28! I'm 11!" Domon says angrily. "Ha ha ha! I'm kidding! Well, seeing as you already have your starter, I don't need to make you choose." he says rolling over and grabbing some pokeballs, and handing them over.

"... Mr. Oak… I- I don't want pokeballs. I want to experience the world with Cipor, who has no pokeball to bind him to me. I want him to go off and come back whenever he wants. So I'm sorry, but… I can't take them.", Domon states looking away as Cipor grunts with a nod in agreement.

Oak stares, dumbfounded for a moment before snickering that turns into loud laughter. A couple of assistants looked at Oak funny before shrugging, doesn't matter to them. " *snickers* Alri-alright, listen here..," his laughter continues for a moment before calming, "Listen here, I will support any decision you make. You are a good kid with a big heart, I know you will do good. It maybe harder to do it with one pokemon but, I believe in you!", Oak says gripping Domon's shoulders.

Domon faces looks at Oak in happiness, pure joy. "Hehe, don't worry, I'm always here for you! Now..", he pulls away from Domon and Cipor and rolls over to a dusty box. He picks it up and blows on it, after which he regretted and began coughing a fit. Domon and Cipor begin giggling at the Professor, as the Professor sighed. He pulls out a red shaped box from the box he blew the dust off off.

"You see, Domon…," He starts, turning himself towards us. "This, is a Pokedex. A high tech encyclopedia of pokemon knowledge, and this help on your journey. You can use it to tell information on pokemon, their level, their HP, and more. This will help you become much better pokemon trainer then if you just set off. Now… This is very expensive and highly sought out." Oak state's seriously. "Huh, why? Doesn't every pokemon trainer get one?" Domon asks tilting his head slightly sideways. "Heh… This was Red's." Oak says smiling.

"W-WHAT!?" Domon screams excitedly. "No-Not too loud! You'll break my eardrums! Anyway, Red told… Well, used gestures to indicate that the next pokemon trainer were to get this. One that he could battle at full power… It could be you… Of course, I'm probably wrong!" Oak says joking as Domon falls over anime style. "Hey!" Domon says angrily as Oak laughed.

Oak hands it over, and Domon takes it gingerly. Domon looks over it and on the back is the name **RED** written in permanent marker. He opens it and instantly a blue scanner scans his face. He yelps in surprise but keeps a tight grip.  "Say your name, birthday, passcode, and dream.", The Pokedex asks.

"U-um… D-Domon Rei, XX/XX/XXXX, *whispers something into it*, and my dream is to become the strongest and beat the champions with Cipor!" He says with Cipor nodding in approval. "Okay, we have registered you into the Database. The two user of this Pokedex is Domon Rei and Red [ERROR]. Your fingerprint, and face have been recorded.", The Pokedex says.

"W-wow! So cool! It has all the Pokemon in here… Huh? Why are there only 150 of 151?" Domon asks. "Well Mew is very hidden… Not even Red's captured him… But maybe you will!" Oak says. Domon nods and turns around, running for the door. "Thanks Mr. Oak!" Domon yells excitedly, with Cipor following close behind.

* * *

Domon runs to the Neighbors house and getting a town map before heading into Route One. "Hehehe! I'm now a pokemon trainer! Woohoo! I'm gonna be the very best, that no one ever- ack!" Domon starts to say before running right into someone. "Ah! So-sorry!" Domon says looking at the per (*3)The person had a Pikachu on there head, a red and white hat with a red jacket, black eyes, and brown hair. His eyes looked bored, then surprised when he looks beside Domon. He looks beside him and sees the Pokedex has been knocked out his hands and fell on it's face, exposing the name **RED** on the back.

Domon gets up groaning after he grabbed the Pokedex. The other trainer tapped Domon on the shoulder to get his attention. "Huh, yes?" Domon looks at the other trainer. The trainer gestures to Domon **'Where did you get that Pokedex?'**. "Oh this? Mr. Oak gave it to me. He believes I can be a great trainer!" Domon answers noticing the Pikachu. "Oh hey! Your a pokemon trainer right? Let's battle!" Domon says as Cipor yells _"Hell Ya!"_. The pokemon trainer pulls out a phone, looks at it, and nods. He gestures ' **Alright, 1 battle.'**

* * *

 ***( *4)Original Dusttale Megalovania + Red VS Gold Music Battle (EPIC)***

* * *

"Cipor Go!" Domon yells as Cipor runs in front of him. The other trainer reaches for belt and pulls out a ball. He tosses it and out pops a Poliwrath. "Guh! This will be tough… Alright Cipor, Iron Defense!" Domon says quickly. Cipor grunts loudly as body turns metallic looking.

 _"I think we should wait on this next one for his move."_ Cipor says watching Poliwrath. "Got it partner!" Domon says excitedly. 'My first pokemon battle, my first win!' Domon thinks to himself as the opposing trainer raises his hand and Poliwrath cloaks himself in a watery aura and flies up and down towards Cipor with amazing speed.

"A priority move!? Heh! Sweet! Alright, Endure!" Domon shouts as Cipor braces for the attack. The other trainer looks surprised but then smirks as Poliwrath hits Cipor, sending him flying into a tree. "Cipor!" Domon yells pulling out the Pokedex and scanning Cipor. To his shock, Cipor had 1 HP. 'Holy shit! This guy..! How can we win… T-that's it!' Domon realized. Again, Poliwrath cloaked himself in water and launched himself at Cipor, who barely stood up. _"Cipor, use Protect!"_ Domon yelled to Cipor telepathically. Cipor stood and put his hands out.

A shield appeared around him. The other trainer looked on, unsurprised. Poliwrath hit the shield dead-on and broke the Aqua Jet. "Now, Zen Headbutt followed up by a Thunder Punch!" Domon said smirking. This time, the trainer looked in interest. Cipor concentrated psychic energy into head and rammed Poliwrath. He then summoned electricity in his hands and punched Poliwrath square in the belly, sending him flying.

Poliwrath twisted in midair and landed normally, showing very little damage. The opposing trainer snapped his fingers and Poliwrath sucked up a lot of air then shot out a Hydro Pump. Cipor, who was extremely tired, took it head on and flew into a couple trees, breaking them. "N-no way! CIPOR!" Domon yelled, running and grabbing his friend. Cipor was completely knocked out, and was semi buried in a tree.

The opposing tree helped out getting Cipor and getting him healed with a Full Revive and ethers. **'Great job. You surprised me a couple of times. That combo was good along with using your ability Prankster, also good using your mental connection. Train more and you may be strong. If I had been any trainer then you'd won.'** , the other trainer gestured to Domon. "Heh, thanks. I was a little too cocky."

The other trainer pulls out a Pokeball and gives it to Domon. ' **Here, take this. Give it back when you can knock out one of my pokemon.'** , the trainer gives it to Domon. "Uh, thanks… EHHHH!? Why are you giving me-", Domon starts but the other trainer gestures to hold a moment. ' **You hold on to this for me. We'll meet at a special place. That place can be accessed by a trainer with Kanto and Johto badges. Here, this will help you get into that special place.'** , He also hands a letter to Domon. "... Alright!" Domon says putting the pokeball and letter in his backpack. The other trainer walks to PalletTown as Domon walks to Viridian City.

* * *

*1-horribilis- A latin word for scary, terrifiying.

*2-Red plaid flat cap- The type of cap JackSepticEye wears.

*3-The person with Pikachu and in Red- Literally lo0ok up this: "Red with Pikachu"

*4- Original Dusttale Megalovania + Red VS Gold Music Battle (EPIC)- This is by Coran El Legendario. He's on Youtube.


End file.
